EFECTO PLACEBO
by Andy-Genzou
Summary: ...¡spoilers 6º libro!... .4º CAPITULO SUBIDO. Todo el mundo necesita medicinas para sus males, más aún en esta época de guerra, muerte y tristeza. Pero hay algo que todo lo cura, una falsa medicina que hace milagros. Efecto placebo. HxD y RxH
1. Capítulo I: Síntomas

_Este es un fanfic basado DESPUÉS del 6º libro, así que si aún no lo habéis leído os recomiendo que no leáis tampoco este fic a riesgo de muchos spoilers. No esperéis un fic lleno de sexo desenfrenado, porque no lo encontraréis, la verdad :P Trataré de mantener a los personajes tal cual son, aunque eso sí: hay que tener en cuenta todo lo que ha pasado en "El Príncipe Mestizo"  
_

_Obviamente, ni Harry Potter ni ninguno de los personajes que aparecen me pertenecen (más me gustaría xD), son todos propiedad de nuestra querida escritora J.K.Rowling y de su endiablada imaginación. _

_Sin más preámbulos, os invito a leerlo y, si es posible, con alguna banda sonora de fondo (con música siempre es mucho más intenso )._

········

"**EFECTO PLACEBO"**

****

**_·Capítulo I: Síntomas _**

Empezó a llover como si el cielo mismo llorase por todo lo que había pasado aquella noche. Era una lluvia desesperada, brusca e incluso dolorosa.

El hombre que estiraba de su brazo corría a toda velocidad, como si no hubiese un mañana. Draco simplemente se dejó llevar, aún sin saber a dónde se dirigían ni porqué. Desde siempre, el muchacho había pensado, a causa de su padre, que matar no podía ser tan difícil, que una muerte no podría ser tan dura. Sin embargo la realidad que se estrelló contra sus falsas creencias le hizo ver la verdad. Snape había matado a Dumbledore a sangre fría, después de que el viejo implorase por algo y delante de los otros mortífagos y de aquel desagradable hombre-lobo come niños. Y ahora ese mismo hombre que era para los Malfoy como de la familia, le llevaba casi a rastras a no sabía dónde.

La mente de Draco, sin embargo, estaba lejos. Permanecía allí en el castillo, en lo alto de la torre de Astronomía. Si ellos hubiesen venido sólo unos minutos más tarde... si los mortífagos se hubiesen entretenido tan solo un poco más, ahora el joven Malfoy podría estar ya protegido, en el otro bando, lejos de todo aquel lúgubre ambiente que le rodeaba por todas partes.

Le escocía la marca tenebrosa en su brazo, le quemaba como hierro caliente bajo la presión de Snape, que seguía corriendo sin mirar atrás. El Señor Tenebroso estaba furioso con él, Draco estaba seguro.

_No me lo perdonará._ Pensó amargamente. _Me matará. Me matará. Me matará._

Draco Malfoy se preguntó con pesar cómo era posible que su némesis, Harry Potter, hubiese esquivado tantas veces las manos mortíferas de su oscuro amo. No podía ser sólo suerte, tenía que ser algo más.

- ¡Vamos, Draco! – le gritó Snape tirando aún más fuerte de él. Pero el chico cayó de rodillas al fangoso suelo, sintiéndose derrotado. Toda su fachada se vino al suelo de repente, toda su falsa seguridad se desvaneció como si nada, su mundo cayó en pedazos y salió a relucir el auténtico Draco, el muchacho inseguro, calco de su padre, hipócrita desalmado, envidioso hasta la médula.

Snape volvió a gritar su nombre. Le decía algo, pero Draco no podía oír, estaba demasiado ofuscado en su incompetente persona, en sus numerosos errores.

- Ya queda poco, vamos. ¡Un esfuerzo más! – el hombre le levantó por las axilas y se lo llevó unos metros más adelante, en donde una puerta de vieja madera negra se alzaba sobre un pequeño montículo embarrado. Draco sabía lo que era: una alternativa segura, y oscura, de los trasladadores y de la Aparición. Sólo servía para un viaje, y una vez se había usado la puerta de mica ardía hasta desaparecer. Cuando el muchacho la vio se paró en seco, negándose a entrar.

- ¡No! – gritó. Salió corriendo en dirección contraria para sorpresa de Snape. Sabía a dónde llevaba aquella puerta, y por nada del mundo estaba dispuesto a volver. Tenía que huir, escapar de su profesor y del Señor Tenebroso, de las muertes, los gritos y el desánimo. Sus fuerzas estaban menguadas, pero aún así, de repente, desapareció.

····

La boda de Bill, mucho más mejorado desde que Greyback le atacó, y la bellísima Fleur fue inesperadamente agradable para todo el mundo. Tal vez fue el hecho de que en esos tiempos de conflictos, algo así podía subir la moral de la gente. Fuera lo que fuese, lo cierto es que incluso fue capaz de disuadir a la señora Weasley en cuanto a lo de permitir que su hijo pequeño no volviese a la escuela para su último año.

- Harry tiene mucho que hacer y nosotros vamos a ayudarle. – le dijo Ron a su madre. Y no había vuelta atrás, no había oportunidad de convencerles de lo contrario. Harry sentía un gozo desmesurado en su pecho al poder contar con su pelirrojo amigo y con Hermione. Sin duda la ayuda, y también la amistad, de ambos iba a resultar mucho más que buena. Pero había algo en su interior que todavía le turbaba, y por varias razones aún no había tenido tiempo de comentarlo con ellos, ya que les era un poco difícil estar solos. Afortunadamente los tres tenían ya diecisiete años, por lo que ya era legal usar la magia cuando quisieran fuera de los ojos muggles, así que pronto encontraron unos momentos para Aparecerse junto el cuartito de las escobas de La Madriguera.

Una vez Harry les hubo explicado su inquietud, Ron le dijo con tono ofendido:

- ¡Estarás de broma¡Es un mortífago!

Harry negó con la cabeza.

- Pero no por voluntad suya. Vosotros no le visteis allí en la torre, os aseguro que bajó la varita. Él no quería convertirse en un asesino, él no es como su padre ni como Snape. – hizo un gesto de profundo odio al pronunciar aquel nombre.

Hermione se llevó la mano a la barbilla, pensativa. Mirando una oruga que parecía querer trepar por la pared sin mucho éxito, les dijo a los chicos:

- Bueno, si lo pensamos objetivamente, él nos podría ser de bastante ayuda, más de una o dos cosas debe saber de Voldemort.

Ron, con los ojos como platos, no podía creer lo que estaban oyendo sus oídos. Harry le puso una mano en el hombro a su amigo y le miró con una sonrisa, pero Ron atisbó algo más en el interior de aquellas pupilas verdes, algo parecido a tristeza.

- Malfoy puede que sea un capullo, - dijo él – pero no voy a permitir que Voldemort mate a nadie más.

Hermione y Ron sintieron el coraje de Harry expandirse a su alrededor, como si se tratase de una aura cálida reponedora. Eran momentos como aquel los que hacían que la gente estuviese dispuesta a seguirle a cualquier parte. Su decisión y sobretodo su profunda lealtad eran tan dignas que a veces incluso dolían. Después de todo, Harry había soportado muchas cosas, entre ellas una infancia inexistente y atormentada que en vez de convertirle en un tirano le hicieron más fuerte, y le dieron el extraordinario poder del amor absoluto y del perdón.

······:·····...······:·······

Hasta aquí el primer capítulo! Espero que os esté gustando, y por favor, si tenéis un momento sería para mí un auténtico placer que dejaseis algún comentario

Mil gracias!


	2. Capítulo II: Ataxia

_Este es un fanfic basado DESPUÉS del 6º libro, así que si aún no lo habéis leído os recomiendo que no leáis tampoco este fic a riesgo de muchos spoilers._

_Muchísimas gracias a Susi, Ginger, Sarah Lilian Potter, Traidora d Sangre y a Carolina por sus reviews en el primer capítulo. Me alegra mucho que os haya gustado el fic! Ginger, lo del título, hay que ir poco a poco xD Una sorpresa demasiado evidente pierde su encanto rápidamente. Traidora d Sangre (dios q nick xD), la verdad es que opino que Harry, a pesar del desprecio que pueda sentir por Draco, sí podría llegar a apreciarle. De hecho, en el Príncipe Mestizo (o "Misterio del Príncipe", como lo han llamado en castellano horriblemente) Harry sí dice que siente un poco de lástima por él. _

_Sin más preámbulos, aquí va el capítulo 2: _

········

_**Capítulo II: Ataxia**_

-_**  
**_

Harry estaba aguantándose los nervios con auténtica heroicidad. La Profesora McGonagall le estaba repitiendo lo mismo por tercera vez. Habiéndose negado en rotundo a volver, por el momento, al colegio, Harry consiguió convencer a la desgastada y cansada mujer reunirse en la casa de Sirius. Al muchacho tampoco le hacía mucha gracia quedarse en aquella gótica mansión con el horrible retrato de la señora Black dando alaridos, Kretcher espiando a hurtadillas y el tan reciente recuerdo de sus más queridos seres muertos, pero no tenía ningún sitio más al que ir por el momento, así que finalmente aceptó a regañadientes. Además, puesto que no tenía intención de ocultarles nada venidero a Ron y a Hermione, sus dos amigos estuvieron presentes en el discurso repetitivo de McGonagall.

- Harry, de momento esto es todo lo que podéis hacer, que no se te ocurra hacer temeridades arriesgando vuestras vidas hasta que sepamos que hacer. – estaba diciendo ella por cuarta vez, poniendo a Harry de un pésimo humor.

Él, conteniendo como podía su irritación y sus ganas de decirle a todo el mundo que ya no era un crío, le contestó, tajante:

- Profesora, sé que se preocupa por nosotros, pero no pensamos quedarnos aquí. Los aurores... – Harry hizo un profundo suspiro cerrando los ojos – no han sido capaces de hacer nada, y de hecho tampoco han podido evitar más muertes.

Harry había deseado, hasta hacía poco, ser auror por encima de todas las cosas. Sin embargo, los acontecimientos recientes le habían hecho ver que, a pesar del aparente elitismo mago, sus adorados aurores no eran tan avezados como él en su ingenuidad había pensado. Eran valientes, sí, pero ingenuos. Harry no iba a poder perdonar que habían dado a Snape toda la información que en aquellos momentos estaría haciendo gozar a Voldemort hasta lo imposible. De hecho, probablemente aquel ser con cara de serpiente debía estar en pleno orgasmo tras la muerte de Dumbledore.

- Supongo que sigues sin querer confiar a nadie lo que el Profesor Dumbledore te explicó. – le dijo la profesora sin muchas esperanzas.

A Harry se le hinchó el pecho de orgullo por unos momentos. Su fidelidad hacia Dumbledore era total y absoluta. Con sus ojos esmeralda llenos de pasión y decisión, contestó:

- Lo siento, pero mi decisión será la misma siempre.

Durante el verano, Harry había practicado duramente, junto con Hermione y Ron, la Oclumancia para así ser capaces de defenderse de los Legilimentes. Había resultado especialmente duro para Harry, aún con vivos recuerdos en su mente. Sin embargo, fuera del estrés que le suponían las clases de Snape y los exámenes del TIMOS, observó sorprendido que poco a poco iba consiguiendo cada vez mejores resultados. Así pues, finalmente, los tres lograron tener una buena defensa contra cualquier incursión en su mente, algo imprescindible si querían mantener a salvo y resguardados los secretos que habían ido descubriendo a lo largo del año. Ahora ya ni siquiera un cubo de Veritaserum podría hacerle hablar; su voluntad era demasiado fuerte como para dejarse vencer tan fácilmente.

Lupin se acercó con pasos torpes a la larga y raída mesa. A cada mes que pasaba, se le veía más maltrecho, sin embargo al mismo tiempo parecía estar más lleno de vitalidad que nunca, según Hermione debido al amor.

- Eres tan testarudo como tu padre. – dijo reprendiéndole, pero con una evidente sonrisa de orgullo en su cara. El hombre se sentó en una silla de madera cerca de McGonagall, frente a Harry, Ron y Hermione. Apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y miró a los tres chicos con afecto y preocupación. Luego frunció ligeramente el ceño, como queriendo escudriñar los pensamientos de cada uno de sus jóvenes amigos. Sabía de buena mano lo extremadamente dura que iba a ser aquella cruzada contra Lord Voldemort, pero también sabía que por mucho que insistiera ninguno de los tres muchachos iba a abandonar su causa. Así pues, decidió con convicción el ayudarles en todo cuanto fuera posible. – Como me pediste, Harry, tendrás a tu disposición todo lo que había en el despacho del profesor Dumbledore, a excepción de los cuadros. También – añadió mirando a Hermione – os prestaremos todos los libros y documentos que nos sean posibles, de los más nimios hasta los más prohibidos.

Hermione sonrió satisfecha y un tanto vergonzosa. McGonagall, por su parte, pensó en lo tentador que sería para cualquier otra persona disponer de todo el material que iban a dejarles. No todo eran hechizos protectores, gran parte estaba relacionado de una u otra manera con las artes oscuras. Muy oscuras.

Hermione, tras un largo e inusitado rato en silencio, por fin habló, dirigiéndose tanto a Lupin como a la profesora. Preguntó intrigada si iban a disponer de correo o comunicación en su nueva y provisional vivienda.

- Correo _muggle_. – le dijo Ron casi sin pensar. Sólo un instante después un ligero rubor sacudió sus mejillas, como si lo hubiese dicho demasiado firmemente. – Bueno... – se llevó una mano a la nuca – al menos es lo que comentó mi padre que sería más seguro, ya que V-v-v-voldemort y sus seguidores sólo se están concentrando en el mundo mágico.

Hermione le sonrió con cierto afecto, orgullosa de que su pelirrojo amigo fuera capaz por fin (al menos de forma inteligible) de pronunciar aquel nombre. Ron no quería quedarse detrás de ella y de Harry como un lastre inútil, así que estaba poniéndole mucho empeño a sus tareas para así demostrar de lo que podía ser capaz.

Harry, por su parte, estaba sumamente orgulloso de sus amigos. El que hubiesen confiado en él tanto como para poner sus vidas en peligro, el que le hubiesen defendido a rajatabla aún cuando no estaban seguros de su postura, y sobretodo el hecho de que ambos hubiesen decidido seguirle hasta el fin de los tiempos, todo aquello suponía un verdadero gozo en el corazón del muchacho, y sólo con eso ya se veía capaz de afrontar cualquier percance.

El profesor Lupin, juntando sus manos con cierta tensión, les explicó que su temporal vivienda estaría situada en pleno centro de Londres, en un barrio _muggle_.

- Y sobretodo, - recalcó él – nada de magia. Y con nada me refiero a nada.

Los tres chicos ya le habían oído decir sus explicaciones, así que aquello no les sorprendió. Por un tiempo se harían pasar por _muggles_. No usarían magia para nada, aunque siempre llevarían sus varitas encima por si surgiese una emergencia. Tampoco usarían sus apellidos por precaución, ni tendrían contacto alguno con la comunidad mágica. La única excepción, como bien había dicho Ron, era la de usar el correo postal de los _muggles_ para solicitar información o comentar progresos. Todo ese tiempo conviviendo como personas no-mágicas lo emplearían para descubrir cuanto más mejor sobre el resto de los Horrorcruxes, así como para viajar a las zonas en las que creyesen que pueden estar. No usar magia durante un tiempo tendría muchos inconvenientes, pero también una gran ventaja, y es que ni Voldemort ni sus secuaces pueden rastrear a los _muggles_, ni tampoco tendrían interés en hacerlo.

Tras un breve rato de charla, Harry, Ron y Hermione se levantaron haciendo amago de marcharse ya para aprovechar todo el tiempo posible. McGonagall se levantó también, muy deprisa y airada, con evidentes signos de preocupación. Harry temía que fuese a decirle otra vez que se lo pensase mejor y que se quedasen en la mansión Black (que de hecho ahora legalmente pertenecía a Harry), sin embargo en vez de eso le extendió un pequeño sobre azulado sellado con un sello de cera roja. Harry lo tomó de su temblorosa mano y miró a su profesora.

- Aquí – dijo ella intentando disimular su desazón – está la dirección de vuestra nueva casa. Nadie sabe dónde está, ni siquiera yo. Se encargó de todo una... – puso cara pensativa – cómo se llama...

- Agencia inmobiliaria. – dijo Lupin con una expresión ligeramente divertida.

- Sí, sí, eso. – respondió ella algo airada. Luego, dirigiéndose solamente hacia Harry, añadió en tono confidente: - Él ya está allí. Nos ha costado mucho encontrarle y convencerle, así que no hagáis ninguna tontería, no quisiera tener que lamentar nada.

Harry asintió con la cabeza con rostro serio y se guardó el sobrecillo azul en el bolsillo de su ancho pantalón.

...···········...

- No puedo creer que hayan logrado dar con él. – dijo Hermione, agarrándose a duras penas en el asidero del autobús urbano atestado en el que viajaban.

- Y yo no puedo creer que este cacharro pueda ir tan lento. – dijo Ron como para sí, intentando esquivar las axilas de otros pasajeros agarrados en otros asideros del techo.

Harry, ignorando por un momento a su amigo (y obviamente más acostumbrado a los autobuses _muggles_ que él), se llevó una mano a la barbilla. Le dijo a la chica que sabía que aquella actuación era arriesgada, pero sabía que aquel chico podría serles de una inmensa utilidad, además de que Harry tenía la absoluta convicción, aunque no sabía bien por qué, de que no sería traicionado por él.

Al cabo de unos veinte minutos, el autobús llegó a su parada, así que los tres chicos bajaron con dificultades por el mar de gente que había y estiraron un poco los brazos. Las aceras de la calle eran anchísimas, los edificios altos, las tiendas abarrotadas y la calzada llena de coches. Hermione sacó un mapa de Londres de su bolso verde pistacho y lo miró unos momentos. Harry también acercó la nariz para comprobar que iban bien, aunque no era tan hábil orientándose rápidamente en un mapa de una ciudad que apenas conocía. La chica señaló una calle con el índice y se puso en marcha, estirando de la manga de Ron, que se había quedado embobado mirando un escaparate con un televisor de cuarenta pulgadas.

No tardaron mucho en llegar hasta el edificio en el que tenían el apartamento. El bloque era bastante alto, de diez pisos. El suyo era de los más grandes, con cuatro habitaciones, dos baños y cocina americana. Más que de sobras para ellos. Ron se desequilibró cuando el ascensor empezó a subir, provocando una risita de Hermione, que parecía más encantadora que nunca tras la boda de Bill y Fleur y el compromiso de Lupin con Tonks. Una vez arriba, Ron le dio las llaves a Harry.

- Mejor haz tú los honores. Por si cae alguna maldición o algo.

Los tres inspiraron profundamente, aguantando la respiración. Harry metió la llave por el agujero, empezó a girar y la puerta se abrió.

...·················...···················...····················

········...············...·············...

_Hola! Mil gracias por haber leído este capítulo 2! La historia en total no será muy muy larga, aunque la verdad es que tampoco puedo decir exactamente cuántos capítulos serán en total xD_

_Sería un placer para mí que os tomáseis la molestia de dejarme un comentario y así decirme qué os está pareciendo "Efecto Placebo" nn Gracias de nuevo! _


	3. Capítulo III: Glucosa REESCRITO

_**ESTE CAPÍTULO HA SIDO REESCRITO.** Porfavor, si leíste el anterior capítulo III, léete este, pues ha cambiado en su mayor parte._

_El motivo de haberlo cambiado es que el anterior me salió inmensamente aburrido debido a una triste escasez de inspiracion T.T De todas formas, me complace presentaros el Capítulo III: Glucosa reescrito y mejorado a conciencia, espero q os guste n.n Por supuesto, ni Harry Potter ni ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en este fic son míos (ya me gustaría XD), todos pertenecen a la imaginación de J.K. Rowling._

_  
Ah, muchísimas gracias a todas aquellas personas que dejastes reviews, espero que sigais leyendo "Efecto Placebo" hasta el final! . Sin ya más preámbulos, os dirigo al tercer capítulo.  
_

__

_**Capítulo III: Glucosa**_

Harry fue quien se aventuró a entrar, con los ojos entrecerrados como esperando que un cubo de agua helada le cayese del quicio de la puerta. En su mano libre llevaba arrastrando su roja maleta con ruedas, y la apretaba fuertemente con una sensación de inseguridad y nervios al mismo tiempo. Desde hacía un tiempo Harry había empezado a "sentir" cosas, algo similar a una premonición, por así decirlo, pero de manera mucho más sutil y borrosa. Por ello, sabía de alguna manera que su vida, a partir de ese mismo instante en el que metió la llave por el cerrojo, iba a cambiar casi radicalmente.

Pero no les recibió ningún mar de maldiciones e insultos. El comedor de aquel colorido apartamento era amplio y cuadrado, con unos sofás y un mueble enorme con televisor y libros por un lado, y una mesa ovalada con seis sillas alrededor por el otro. Y allí, precisamente, era donde estaba sentado él como si nada. Sus ojos grises y fríos como témpanos apenas se desviaron un par de segundos hacia la puerta para volver luego hacia el libro que tenía entre las manos. Había mucha tensión en el ambiente, era casi palpable, podría cortarse con un cuchillo. Harry, Hermione y Ron entraron con sus maletas a rastras en el comedor, observando la estancia con cierto recelo. Afortunadamente los colores vivos en azul de las paredes y los impolutos blancos sofás tenían cierto efecto relajante. Harry se preguntó si sería debido a algún tipo de hechizo tranquilizador.

_Ánimo_. Se dijo Harry a sí mismo. Respiró profundamente y, sin mirar directamente al rubio muchacho si no dirigiendo su mirada hacia la barra de la cocina americana, soltó un escueto y seco 'hola' que atrajo la mirada impasible de Malfoy. Harry, sin embargo, no lo vio, y se dirigió hacia sus compañeros.

- Bueno, ya estamos aquí... - dijo para romper el profundo silencio que parecía gobernar sus cuerdas vocales. - Es bonito esto¿no?

Hermione asintió con una sonrisa de lo más natural (Harry pensó que las chicas sabían hacer eso muy bien), y Ron simplemente dijo un difuso 'psí'. Luego se fueron directos a un pasillo en el que había dos puertas a cada lado y una al fondo. Las de los laterales eran, obviamente, las habitaciones; y la del fondo un amplio baño de color azul ultramar. La división de las dependencias fue rápida y casi animada: Harry se quedó con la azul, Ron con la de colores de atardecer y Hermione con una de tonos rosas, rojos y blancos. La cuarta habitación, ya ocupada por las pocas pertenencias de Malfoy era, previsiblemente, de color verde. A la muchacha le había tocado estar en la de al lado.

Harry se encontró encima de su cama un sobre con un sello de cera en ella. La cogió y la abrió con esmero leyéndola después. Era del Profesor Lupin, que le decía que en las cuatro habitaciones iban a encontrarmuchos libros, todos de los que disponían para intentar hacer frente al Señor Tenebroso. Además de ello les deseaba mucha suerte, les pedía mucha precaución y por último les daba una tarjeta de crédito a nombre de Hermione (Lupín pensó que ella sería mucho más responsable con el dinero que cualquiera de los chicos). En su mesa encontró una última y emotiva sorpresa: en un marco sobrio de color negro había una foto, una foto _muggle_ de sus padres abrazados, cubiertos de abrigos, bufandas y gorros, sonriendo y con las mejillas sonrosadas por el frío. Aquella Lily y aquel James no se movían (no debía entrar ningún objeto mágico en aquel apartamento), pero eso, de alguna forma, hizo que Harry sintiese un calor mucho más cecano y agradable, la alegría de poder mirar una foto estática y aprenderse hasta el más nimio detalle sin el engorro de que los personajes saliesen del marco a su voluntad. Aún había muchas cosas que el muchacho prefería que no fuesen mágicas.

Un repiqueteo de nudillos en la puerta abierta de su habitación hizo que el chico se sobresaltase y dejase la fotografía en su escritorio. Era Hermione quien había golpeado delicadamente la madera, y parecía ser que le había visto mirar la fotografía con los ojos casi llorosos, porque le estaba sonriendo con un cierto afecto fraternal que de alguna manera lograba reconfortarle. Harry carraspeó y le tendió la carta a su amiga, explicándole lo que decía así como el tema de la tarjeta de crédito. Un 'ohdiosmío' fue lo único que logró entender Harry de Hermione, de la que parecían salir chiribitas de los ojos.

- Ay, Harry - dijo finalmente ella - cómo me apetece de ir de compras.

Harry la miró levantando una ceja interrogativo. Él estaba convencido de que la chica iba a ser algo más responsable con el dinero, y así se lo dijo. Ella se rio y le contestó:

- No, no, lo que vamos a hacer es comprar ropa... para vosotros! Diosmíoquéemoción... - ella le miró de arriba a abajo, lo que hizo incomodar ligeramente al chico - Con tanto entrenamiento este verano os habéis puesto... - la muchacha lanzó un suspiro llevándose una mano al pecho. Luego se fue hasta la puerta tarjeta en mano y cuando llegó al pasillo se giró y le dijo: - Así aprovechamos para comprar unos cuantos blocs y bolígrafos, ya sabes, para estudiar.

Harry se rio interiormente. Seguía siendo Hermione después de todo.

Al cabo de un rato, cuando hubieron colocado todas sus cosas en las habitaciones y en el baño, empezaron a investigar todos los libros de los que disponían, aunque más por curiosidad que por un verdadero interés. Harry fue hacia el comedor, donde Malfoy seguía con la vista en su libro. El chico se preguntó si tanto afán por ese volumen en especial no significaría que se trataba de algún estudio avanzado sobre la magia oscura más oscura de todas. Se fue hacia la cocina americana como para sacar algo de la nevera, aunque con la verdadera intención de echar un vistazo de más cerca al libro de Malfoy. Cuando estuvo allí, mientras trataba de divisar algún párrafo, el muchacho rubio, sin levantar la mirada del libro:

- Es de mala educación observar a los demás por encima del hombro.

En otra ocasión Harry le habría respondido alguna grosería, pero en aquel momento se sintió avergonzado y sacó una lata de cocacola bruscamente de la nevera color negro.

- Yo no te estaba mirando por encima del hombro. - dijo rebotado, abriendo la cola y mirando hacia otro lado. Sólo recordaba una ocasión en la que se había sentido incómodo mirando a Malfoy, y aquella fue la segunda. La primera vez, hacía muy poco tiempo, se había descubierto pensando en que Malfoy también tenía miedo, también tenía sentimientos que por alguna razón ocultaba a todo el mundo.

Malfoy por su parte, ante la respuesta infantil de Harry simplemente sonrió altivo para sí mismo levantando ligermanete la barbilla sin apartar la vista de su libro de tapas de un rojo oscuro. Harry se alegró de que pronto entrasen en el comedor sus amigos Ron y Hermione. Ella miraba a Malfoy de vez en cuando con ojos curiosos y en alerta, y Ron simplemente ignoraba su presencia. Harry les ofreció unas colas y pensó seriamente en darle una al rubio, pero (por alguna razón) aquello le daba vergüenza. Así pues, se dirigó hacia el sofá más grande y se sentó en él, cogiendo el mando a distancia del televisor y encendiéndolo con aire aburrido. El sonido de una batalla de un anime sorprendió de golpe a Ron y a Malfoy, que miraron al únisono las imágenes que aparecían por la pantalla.

Ron preguntó, mientras se sentaba en el sofá junto a Hermione y con tremenda curiosidad, qué era todo aquello. Hermione, divertidísima por la situación, le explicó de qué se trataba la televisión.

- Puede que los magos y brujas tengan una vida más "sencilla", - le dijo - pero los _muggles_ son muchísimo más ingeniosos e inventan cosas tan interesantes como esto sin necesidad de la magia.

Mientras Ron y Hermione debatían animosamente sobre el resto de inventos interactivos _muggles_ Harry desvió involuntariamente su mirada hacia donde estaba sentado Malfoy. Él también miraba la televisión con interés, y aunque parecía no estar escuchando a Hermione, Harry se dio cuenta de que, por poco que fuera, aquello parecía interesarle. Malfoy parecía haber cambiado un ápice durante aquel verano, y Harry estaba deseando saber qué había pasado, dónde había estado y cómo se había encontrado con los Aurores. Había algo, sin embargo, que le impedía hablar con cierta naturalidad con el chico. Por una parte estaba la rivalidad permanente entre ellos, una distancia aparentemente insalvable, y por otra su orgullo.

_Qué estupidez_, se dijo él. Era como un infantil juego en el que el primero que hablase al otro era el que perdía. Harry sabía que mientras no abandonasen ese orgullo no llegarían a ninguna parte, pero claro, no quería ser él el primero, no quería tener que soportar una miradita altiva de Malfoy o una sonrisita estúpida.

- Harry. - dijo Ron despertándole de su ensueño. - ¿Verdad que sí?

Harry de repente se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de qué estaba hablando su amigo, había estado absorto con sus pensamientos y observando a Malfoy y no se había percatado de que estaban teniendo una conversación, por lo que respondió como mostrando interés por algo que desconocía: - Ah, sí, sí, supongo que sí...

Ron hizo un gesto triunfal y le dijo algo a Hermione, pero ella simplemente miró a Harry como encuriosida. Se dio cuenta enseguida de que su amigo estaba echándole miradas furtiva a Malfoy, miradas extrañas e incescifrables, nada que ver con las miradas de odio y desprecio que había visto hasta entonces. La chica fingía escuchar a Ron, que se entabló en un monólogo sobre lo imposible que era que en aquel anime de la tele los espíritus pudiesen estar luchando entre ellos con los humanos que los manejaban, pero lo que hacía era escudriñar a Harry y descifrar los pensamientos que encerraban aquellos intensos ojos verdes esmeralda.

Harry, por su parte, no les había explicado a sus amigos lo que había visto aquella noche en la que le echó a Malfoy el terrible Sectumsempra. Había preferido guardárselo para sí, mantener en secreto el llanto desesperado (y cuán sobrecogedor) del rubio muchacho en el andrajoso baño de Myrthel la Llorona. Harry no entendía porqué había decidido no explicarles eso, pero supuso que era algo demasiado privado, demasiado personal. Unos segundos de empatía inundaron su corazón cuando vio las desesperadas lágrimas de su rival. El juego de Malfoy de ser perfecto había quedado al descubierto, su extensa actuación de 'chico duro', de perfectísimo hijo de raza superior, de niño de papá, de hijo único consentido... todo aquello se había venido abajo aquella noche. Por eso Harry sabía que tras aquella máscara de superficialidad y orgullo se escondía otra cosa, algo que todavía no era capaz de descifrar. Mientras le daba un sorbo a su cocacola, miró de reojo la entusiasmada expresión de Malfoy, siguiendo con interesantísimo gusto aquel anime de espíritus y chamanes, aunque fingiendo de vez en cuando que seguía con su lectura.

...-------------...

El resto de la tarde fue tan tranquila como aburrida. Hermione se había dedicado a mirar y remirar todos los libros de la casa, y Ron no había despegado los ojos del canal de dibujos animados que daba anime sin parar, intercalado con algunos anuncios a los que Ron siempre contestaba como si pudiesen oirle. Harry simplemente caminó un rato por el apartamento siguiendo a su amiga hasta que se aburrió de sus lecturas, y luego se sentó con Ron durante un tiempo, pero su amigo estaba más por animar a sus personajes favoritos que por otra cosa. Harry no estaba acostumbrado a poder hacer lo que quisiera. En casa de los Dursleys era todo leer los libros de la escuela como escapatoria a la vida en aquella casa o bien, cuando fue un poco más mayor y mientras esperaba a que los Weasley le fuesen a rescatar, salía algunas noches a aparentar que tenía vida social. Por su parte, en la escuela tenía montones de responsabilidades: los deberes, los entrenamientos y los constantes problemas con temas oscuros y desagradables que aunque prefería evitar siempre regresaban a él.

Malfoy había estado deambulando por el apartamento y finalmente se había quedado en su habitación, con la puerta ajustada sin estar cerrada. Harry, cuya habitación azul era la que estaba enfrente de la verde, miró la puerta de su vecino durante unos segundos. _Vamos, no puede ser tan difícil_, se dijo. Miró a un lado y a otro del pasillo. Ron seguía hablándole al televisor y Hermione se paseaba por su habitación sin apartar los ojos de los libros. Harry suspiró, se puso bien tieso y avanzó unos pasos hasta la puerta verde botella.

'Toc, toc'

* * *

_Gracias por leer el fic hasta aquí! Espero sinceramente que te haya gustado. Por favor, sería para mí un auténtico placer si te tomases tan solo un minuto para dejarme un comentario. Mil gracias y hasta el capítulo IV! n.n_  



	4. Capítulo IV: IND

_**Capítulo IV: IND – Investigation New Drug**_

Los segundos de espera fueron interminables, y a punto estuvo Harry de dar media vuelta y fingir que había golpeado la puerta sin querer. Para su desgracia Malfoy apareció ante él, con su típica expresión neutra e indescifrable, pero con un visible toque de sorpresa.

- ¿Cómo estás? - dijo Harry casi sin pensar en lo que salía de su boca.

- ... ¿Qué?

_Eso digo yo: qué. _pensó Harry.

- Que cómo estás. - repitió él como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, mientras al mismo tiempo pensaba q se le iba a salir el corazón del pecho de tan fuerte que retumbaba.

Malfoy pareció dudar con intensidad, como si no fuese capaz de entender esas palabras. Enarcó una ceja poniendo una cara que seguro a Ron le habría hecho partirse de la risa. El chico estaba apoyado entre el el marco y la propia puerta, dejándola abierta lo justo para que cupiese él. La luz que venía de su espalda parecía darle un aura brillante a su alrededor, como si se tratase de una especie de ser celestial.

_Qué irónico_ se dijo Harry en su mente. Malfoy seguía sin contestar y Harry empezaba a ponerse nervioso. Si no pensaba decirle nada casi prefería q le cerrase la puerta de golpe en las narices o algo así, de esta manera tendría una excusa para estar enfadado, y probablemente Malfoy se pegaría unas risas pensando en lo tonto que era el 'cara-rajada'.

Pero ya se sabe que la vida siempre da sorpresas.

- Pasa. - le dijo Malfoy secamente. No le abrió la puerta de par en par, simplemente se introdujo en la habitación, frente a la ventana, y miró hacia el parque de fuera, mucho más abajo. Harry, perplejo, dudó durante unos momentos y finalmente empujó un poco la puerta para entrar en la bonita habitacón verde. Sin girarse, dijo, cruzando los brazos: - Qué es lo que quieres.

La pregunta sonó más como un imperativo que como una pregunta en sí, y además del tono, a Harry le molestaba que el otro chico no le mirase al hablar. A pesar de su malestar, decidió no seguirle el juego de bordería a Malfoy. Cambio de estrategia.

- Ya te lo he dicho, quería saber cómo estás.

Malfoy suspiró, se giró ligeramente para mirar a Harry y, con un tono algo más suave, le dijo secamente:

- Bien. Gracias.

¿Gracias? Harry no debía haber oido bien. ¿Gracias? Imposible. Tosió para aclararse la garganta y dejó ir una especie de gruñido de aprovación, apartando por un momento la vista al escritorio verde botella, en el que había un par de libros cerrados y una pluma con su tintero. Parece ser que había estado escribiendo un poco. Harry, con el entrecejo fruncido, le dijo que no podían pasar objetos mágicos al apartamento, y eso incluía las plumas y tinteros que solían usar.

- No es una pluma mágica. - dijo disgustado el otro chico – No se puede escribir con esta mierda _muggle_.

Harry rio para sí con expresión divertida. Claro, nadie escribía hoy en día con pluma y tintero. Se buscó en un bolsillo trasero del pantalón y de él sacó un bolígrafo que dejó sobre el escritorio. Luego sonrió con naturalidad, sorprendiendo a Malfoy, que aún le miraba de reojo, y sacudió la mano despidiéndose por el momento.

Una vez fuera de la habitación, Harry se sintió un poco como abrumado, sin saber del todo bien qué había pasado allí dentro. Había habido mucha menos tensión de la que jamás pudiese haber esperado, y eso significaba que tanto él como el chico rubio habían estado pensando mucho. Tal vez Malfoy deseaba alejarse de lo que había sido hasta ahora, pero Harry no creía que tuviese intención, asimismo, de acercarse mucho a él, a Ron y a Hermione. Tiempo al tiempo, después de todo no pretendía llevarse bien con alguien que le había tratado como pura basura durante los seis cursos precedentes. Simplemente Malfoy, según creía Harry, sabía las condiciones a las q se enfrentaba, así como los peligros q tarde o temprano iban a tener q encarar.

Harry entró en su habitación aún algo perplejo, se sentó en una pequeña y bonita butaca blanca junto a la ventana y se apoyó en el quicio de la misma, mirando el exterior. Ciertamente había unas vistas increíbles allá afuera. Tanto en un lado como en el otro del edificio no había nada q interfiriese a la visión de parques y lagos y allá a lo lejos el, en ocasiones, pestilente Támesis. ¿Era correcto lo que trataba de hacer? Hermione le había dicho que debido a todo lo que había pasado, había madurado mucho, aún siendo un joven impetuoso sin remedio. Hary sonrió al recordar esas palabras.

La muchacha, como si hubiese escuchado los pensamientos de Harry, entró educadamente en la habitación. Harry la miró desde su butaca. La chica pensó que se le veía ciertamente extraño, allí sentado, con pose y expresión pensativas, con el cielo tras él. Se sonrieron y ella, tras ajustar la puerta sin cerrarla, se acercó a él enrollando uno de sus rizos en sus dedos. Cuánto había crecido Hermione estos años, se había llegado a poner realmente preciosa, y no le extrañaba que Ron se quedase a menudo embobado mirándola. A Harry, sin embargo, le costaría verla como algo más que una hermana, algo normal debido a su falta de cariño familia durante toda su infancia.

- Has hablado con él¿no?

Harry asintió con la cabeza. Esta muchacha se percataba siempre de todo, no por nada era la alumna más aventajada de toda la escuela.

Hermione le preguntó en voz algo baja de qué habían estado hablando, a lo que Harry le explicó la breve conversación.

- ¿Qué crees que le habrá pasado este verano? - preguntó él.

- No lo sé, - dijo ella – pero por lo que he ido descubriendo, le encontraron en un estado lamentable.

- ¿Quién le encontró¿Y cómo?

Hermione negó con la cabeza. Harry tenía tantas preguntas sin respuesta, tenía tantas cosas que saber y tan pocas soluciones, tantas dudas en su mente, que en ocasiones le parecía que iba a caer de rodillas por el peso de la incertidumbre. Hacerse el fuerte era una de sus bazas. Irónicamente fingir lo que no era le hacía parecerse aún más a Malfoy.

La chica se sentó en la cama frente a Harry, y le clavó su mirada de avellana.

- Se supone... - empezó a decir, temerosa de que sus palabras fueran tal vez demasiado conspiradoras – se supone que lo encontraron los aurores. Pero... - carraspeó un poco – pero la verdad, yo creo que no fue así.

Harry inclinó un poco la cabeza con expresión confundida, pareciendo un perrito que no entiende una orden. Hermione, en un tono algo más confidente, le explicó que en su opinión, los aurores no habrían dejado a Malfoy suelto tan rápido.

- ¿Quieres decir que...?

La chica asintió de nuevo y siguió hablando: - Les va la vida en ello. Se habrían quedado a Malfoy para sonsacarle toda la información posible a golpe de tortura si hiciese falta. - Harry abrió la boca ofendido para decir algo, pero Hermione le cortó antes: - Sé lo que piensas, Harry, pero tú también has visto todo lo que ha pasado, tú estabas cuando hubo el asalto a la escuela por parte de los Mortífagos. Los aurores fueron gloriosos en otros tiempos, pero entonces a duras penas pudieron contener los ataques enemigos. No desaprovecharían la oportunidad de tener a un Malfoy como rehén.

Harry sabía aquello. Recordaba la decepción que le causaron sus adorados aurores al dejar morir a Dumbledore, al dejar escapar a Snape. No era agradable el ver que tus héroes no son tan héroes. Realmente aquel año habían pasado muchas cosas, e incluso estuvo tentado de explicarle a su amiga todo el tema del Sectumsempra en los baños de Myrthel la Llorona. Pero no. Aún no.

Tras unos largos minutos de silencio, y con el sol ya muy bajo en el horizonte, Hermione se levantó para estirar las piernas. Miró a Harry durante unos instantes y finalmente, tras un suspiro, le preguntó por qué estaba tan pensativo. El chico le miró con sus penetrantes ojos verdes y su sonrisa tan particular, pero no dijo nada. Hermione era lista, sabía que por la cabeza de su amigo pasaban muchas cosas, así que no le insistió. Le devolvió la sonrisa y sacudió levemente su mano, saliendo de la habitación.

Harry se había vuelto a quedar solo, pero fue por poco rato, porque al cabo de apenas una hora la chica le llamaba para cenar.

En el comedor el televisor seguía puesto, pero esta vez daban las noticias. Noticias de un mundo _muggle_ del que Harry, ahora se daba cuenta, se había desconectado hacía tiempo. Hermione terminaba de poner los platos en la enmantelada mesa ovalada, y Ron la ayudaba un poco con desgana. Espaguetis con tomate. Nada de cosas raras y zumos de calabaza. Solo espaguietis con tomate y cocacola para beber. Harry se alegró enormemente de que su amiga proviniese del mundo _muggle. _A veces desconectar era necesario.

Se sentaron los tres a la mesa, Malfoy no estaba. Harry se aventuró a preguntar al aire si el otro chico no iba a cenar, a lo que Ron respondió (con el tono suficientemente alto como para que el otro pudiese oirlo desde su habitación) que los antisociales no merecían espaguetis, lo q arrancó un par de risitas involuntarias de sus dos amigos. Ron estaba tan envalentonado debido a que ya que no podían usar magia, en caso de enfrentamiento con Malfoy, sería a puño limpio. Y Ron, desde luego, era más corpulento que el chico rubio, cosa que le hacía ponerse algo gallito.

Durante la deliciosa cena, Hermione les fue poniendo al día de todo aquello que iban a tener que hacer, buscar y estudiar en los próximos meses, que entre otras cosas sería leerse todos, absolutamente todos, los libros que les habían prestado para encontrar lo más nimio que les pudiese ser últil. Cualquier cosa podría ser clave, cualquier dato podría ser transcendental. Mientras Voldemort se vanagloriaba de su maravillosa victoria frente a Dumbledore y se preocupaba por reunir tropas de Mortífagos, ellos tratarían hacer todo lo posible por descubrir cuáles eran los horrorcruxes que faltaban por destruir y, sobretodo, cómo sortear las terribles trampas que los custodiaban.

Hermione les recordó a sus amigos que aún no habían podido hablar de todo esto con Malfoy, y después de todo, tenían que confiarle estos secretos para que les ayudase y les diese alguna pista que ellos desconociesen.

- Pero Malf... es decir... _ese_, no querrá cooperar con nosotros. - dijo Ron terminándose su gran plato de pasta – Ya mucho me extraña que esté conviviendo en nuestra misma casa... ¡En nuestra misma casa, tíos!

- No sé... - dijo Harry, con la voz algo baja, como tratando que no pudiese oirse más allá del comedor – Está claro que "algo" le pasó este verano... algo que le ha hecho cambiar de bando. O simplemente abandonar el suyo.

Como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo, los tres amigos miraron hacia el pasillo, como dirigiendo sus miradas a la habitación cerrada de Malfoy.

- Sea lo que sea no pienso darle la mano a quien te coje el brazo entero. - dijo Ron como para sí mismo.

Una vez terminaron de cenar y recogieron la mesa Ron se fue al sofá con la tele puesta, aunque esta vez leyendo uno de los libros que tenían, un volúmen estrecho y largo, con los lomos de terciopelo granate, y con muchos dibujos ilustrativos en él. Hermione pilló a Harry en la cocina y le pidió un poco en srecreto que le llevase un plato de espaguetis a Malfoy.

- ¿¿Eh¿Y por qué yo...? - dijo Harry con bastante resignación.

- Pues porque tú eres el más indicado. - le endosó el plato recién calentado en el microondas en las manos con un tenedor y se fue canturreando a la ducha toallas en mano.

Harry suspiró de nuevo y fue hacia la puerta verde con un _dejà vu_. Sólo le faltaba eso, hacer de camarero a un imbécil. Antes de poder llamar a la puerta, sin embargo, Malfoy la abrió. No hizo gran cosa más, sólo la abrió lo justo para que pasase Harry y se fue de vuelta a la cama, donde tenía desperdigados a su alrededor unos cuantos libros, hojas de papel y... el bolígrafo de Harry.

Harry pasó con el plato entre las manos y lo dejó en el escritorio. Malfoy tenía que saber que la cena la había preparado una "sangresucia". ¿Se lo comería a pesar de eso? El aroma de comida caliente inundó levemente la habitación, pero Harry lleó a percibir una especie de olorcillo a lavanda. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora¿Se iba¿Se quedaba a esperar las gracias?

_Ja. Pues me pueden dar las uvas., _dijo para sí. Justo cuando empezaba a girarse para marcharse de la habitación con una gran humillación encima, reparó en el bolígrafo, que ahora estaba entre los dedos de Malfoy.

- ¿Eres zurdo? - dijo Harry, aunque más que una pregunta era una afirmación.

Draco le miró por un momento, aguantándose las ganas de decir algo tipo "y tú eres idiota?". Sabía porqué le había preguntado eso el retrasado de Potter. Siempre había sido ambidiestro, pero en la escuela fingía no serlo. Ser diestro es lo correcto, es lo perfecto. Ahora ya no necesitaba disimular más.

A Draco le sorprendió que el caracortada se hubiese fijado en algo tan nimio.

- ¿Te va bien el boli? - le preguntó señalando su mano izquierda. - Tengo de más colores si los necesitas. - a Harry se le subió ligeramente el color a las mejillas al darse cuenta de la estúpida conversación que estaba intentando tener con tal de hacer hablar aunque fuese un poco a Malfoy. Era una charla insulsa y banal, pero por algo había que empezar, si no nunca sería posible que el rubio empezase a contarles todo lo que había pasado y todos esos secretos de Voldemort que se suponía tenía en su conocimiento. Derrotado y suficientemente humillado por ese día, Harry dio media vuelta y se dispuso a irse. Tenía su orgullo, después de todo.

Ya en la puerta deseó que Malfoy le dijese algo, en el último momento tal vez, como en las novelas baratas, pero nada de eso ocurrió. Así que, decepcionado sin saber bien porqué, Harry cerró la puerta verde y se metió en su habitación, se tiró sobre su cama y se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada para intentar aplacar la frustración.

No valdría de nada intentar hablar con él. Era demasiado cabezota, un testarudo en potencia. No sabía porqué Hermione le había mandado a él llevarle la cena, al muy idiota.

Durante un buen rato, tiempo que tal vez fueron un par de horas, Harry estuvo allí tirado en su cama, esperando tal vez alguna compasión del destino, y que Malfoy llamase a su puerta para esta vez ser él quien iniciase alguna insípida conversación. Por supuesto, aquello no pasó y se acabó quedando dormido. Al día siguiente se despertó con una horrorosa sensación de vergüenza y bochorno por haber esperado sin hacer nada como una adolescente enamoradiza.

El día entero fue realmente aburrido. Leyeron, vieron un poco la televisión y a Malfoy apenas se le vio salir de la habitación más que para ir al baño o visitas fugaces a la nevera. Hermione volvió a encargarse de las comidas, pero aclaró que a cambio los chicos deberían turnarse para lavar los platos. Ron por su parte estaba realmente de un humor de perros. Se aburría, dicho llanamente.

Hermione salió al mediodía a comprar y no volvió hasta 3 horas después. Cuando llegó a casa se llevó una tremenda bronca de Ron, que aunque no quiso reconocerlo había estado preocupadísimo por ella (Harry, de hecho, tuvo que soportar los continuos lamentos y pataletas de su amigo, a pesar de que le advirtió que las chicas londinenses se toman su tiempo en comprar por la enorme metrópolis). Cuando la muchacha volvió se sacudió a Ron en unos minutos, una habilidad única en ella que Harry realmente admiraba a veces. La compra consistió en, no solo comida y unas cuantas piezas de ropa para cada uno, si no que tras ella vino un señor vestido con un mono azul marino que traía en un carrito con ruedas cuatro grandes cajas de cartón debidamente embaladas. Harry y Ron miraron a la chica con aire interrogativo, y ella les respondió simplemente con una afable y misteriosa sonrisa de chica.

El hombre descargó las cajas, le hizo firmar unos papeles a la chica y se marchó tal y como había llegado.

- Pero... ¿qué es todo esto? - preguntó Harry. Y al acercarse más a las cajas de repente miró a su amiga como si aquello fuesen marcianitos rosas con topos amarillos. - ¡¿Pero cuánto te han costado¡¿Te has vuelto loca?!

- Tranquilo, - le contestó ella sin hacer desaparecer su sonrisa – Tenemos un presupuesto increíblemente elevado. - y como si nada se llevó una mano al cabello y empezó a desembalar.

Los ordenadores estuvieron listos e instalados uno en cada habitación (incluída la de Malfoy, que miraba esos aparatos sin entender nada) al cabo de una hora. Cuatro Apples de un blanco reluciente lucían en cada uno de los escritorios.

- Internet, amigos míos, es mucho mejor aún que los libros, podríamos encontrar muchísima información aquí dentro - dio unas palmaditas al ordenador - Lo único malo es que voy a tener que enseñaros a usarlos. - añadió, refiriéndose a Ron y a Malfoy.

A Harry y a su amiga les costó horrores tratar de hacerles entender a los otros dos chicos de qué trataba la cosa y cómo había que utilizarlo. Ron se enteraba de muy poco, y Malfoy simplemente iba escuchando sin participar, aunque con una evidente curiosidad infantil en su rostro. Harry le miraba de vez en cuando mientras la chica explicaba cómo funcionaba el ordenador, intentando decidir si quería o no ayudarle un poco.

En realidad Harry sí quería ayudarle, pero al mismo tiempo le habría gustado que le partiese un rayo. Algo extraño pasaba con él, y es que, en una pequeña cantidad, a veces le venía una especie de instinto protector respecto al rubio. Realmente se le veía perdido y solo en ese mundo _muggle_ en el que le habían dejado. Por eso, precisamente, sentía cierta afinidad, por así decirlo. Se sentía casi... identificado. Sin duda a Malfoy le iba a venir bien depender de Hermione, de una "sangresucia" a la que había despreciado tantos años, y de esta vez ser él el de "menor rango" en aquel apartamento. Un poco de humildad le pondría en su sitio.

Pero esa arrogancia, esa pedantería, ese porte de superioridad... ¿hasta qué punto era su personalidad real? Harry sabía que sin duda alguna el chico era orgulloso hasta la médula, pero... ¿qué le pasaría por la mente ahora que todo su perfecto mundo y su perfecta máscara habían sido desquebrajados? Si sólo le quedaba su orgullo¿no habría que intentar darle algo más? Pero qué podía darle Harry... El rubio no iba a aceptar su ayuda por las buenas, eso seguro.

_Soy imbécil, si es que no sé porqué siempre tengo que terminar ayudando a todo el mundo,_ se dijo con resignación.

Para colmo, Hermione, que últimamente estaba un poco pesadita, encolomó a Harry la tarea de ayudar a Malfoy a usar el ordenador mientras ella ayudaba a Ron. Harry pensó que, o bien Herm estaba realmente ansiosa por estar a solas con Ron o bien estaba realmente ansiosa por dejarle a él a solas con Malfoy.

_Pues qué bien._

Así pues, Harry se vio, de nuevo, en la habitación de Malfoy.

_Esto está empezando a convertirse en una rutina., _se dijo Harry realmente molesto. Lo último que le apetecía ahora era enseñar a un maniquí a usar un ordenador. De bastante mala gana le repitió lo que Hermione les había explicado sobre el funcionamiento básico del aparato, el tema del teclado y del ratón y cómo funciona, más o menos, internet. Para su sorpresa, Malfoy lo había entendido casi todo a la primera y no le estaba dando demasiadas dificultades.aún así, su carencia de palabras empezaba a resultar irritante.

- Bueno, estaría bien saber que estás vivo. - le dijo en un tono bastante alto sin llegar a gritar.

Malfoy, que estaba sentado en la silla frente al ordenador, con Harry de pie a su lado derecho, dejó de moverse unos instantes y susurró algo que Harry no llegó a enteder.

- ¿Qué? - dijo Harry, ya de malos modos.

- Digo que sí estaría bien saber si estoy vivo.

Su tono fue neutro, impersonal, impreciso. Tanto que Harry no supo muy bien cómo reaccionar. ¿Había sido un descuido tal vez¿Una muestra involuntaria de... debilidad? Harry carraspeó y le dijo, en un tono mucho más calmado y bajo que antes:

- Claro que lo estás, idiota. Y ahora dale a ese link de ahí. - añadió, para no dejar responder al otro chico. No había que ser muy listo para saber que Malfoy se sentía totalmente solo.

_Maldita sea, que me tenga que ver preocupándome por este subnormal... Debería darme cuenta de que a cambio de mi amabilidad sólo voy a recibir malas caras e insultos._

Un silencio casi palpable llenó la habitación verde. Malfoy seguía investigando el tema de internet mientras el otro chico miraba la pantalla a su lado. Harry se cansó de estar haciendo el tonto en aquel cuarto, cómo si no tuviese nada más instructivo que hacer. Así pues, dio media vuelta conteniendo como pudo las ganas de gritar. Caminó hasta la puerta y mientras salía Malfoy dijo sin mirarle:

- Oye. Tal vez si quiera que me prestes esos bolígrafos de colores.


End file.
